docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blast Off!/Transcript
Theme song :Doc ::♪ All around the mulberry bush ♪ ::♪ The monkey chased the weasel ♪ :and Mr. McStuffins ::♪ The monkey stopped to pull up his sock ♪ :Doc and McStuffins: Whoa. :Mr. McStuffins: That light changed quicker than I thought. You OK, Doc? :Doc: Don't worry, dad. I'm fine. And Lambie and Stuffy are OK, too. :Mr. McStuffins: Good thing we had our seatbelts on. So where were we? :and Mr. McStuffins ::♪ Pop goes the weasel ♪ :Doc: Thanks, dad. I'm going out back. :Mr. McStuffins: Have fun! :goes off :Lambie: Gasp Ohh. :Stuffy: Whoa! That was a close one! :Lambie: Yeah. Doc, thanks for putting our seatbelts on. :Doc: Well, I don't ever want anything bad to happen to you. :Stuffy: Now that we're home, I think we should play "dragons stomp." :Doc: How do you play? :Stuffy: A big, brave dragon--that's me--stomps through a city, smashing everything he sees. I'll show you. Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Roar! :Lambie: Hey, guys, do you hear something? :Whistling :Stuffy: Look out! :Lambie: Ohh! :Doc: Oh, no! :Stuffy: Uhh! Uhh! I'm good--tail, belly, hands, and face, everything's here! :Doc: That came out of nowhere! :Lambie: What is that thing? :Doc: It's a toy rocket. I wonder where it came from. :Carlos: Doc? Donny? :Doc: Toys! Go stuffed! :Carlos: You guys there? :Doc: Hi, Carlos. Are you looking for your rocket by any chance? :Carlos: Yeah! It flew sooo high! Did you see it? It was awesome! Is Star Blazer Zero still inside? He's an alien astronaut. He flies the rocket! :blast off sounds :Carlos: voice Star Blazer Zero blasting ooof! Gasp Star Blazer Zero! He must have broken when the rocket crashed. :Doc: I'm sorry, Carlos. :Carlos: Doc, I've heard you're really great a fixing toys. Do you think you could fix him? :Doc: I'm sure I can. I'll just take him to my clinic for a checkup! :Carlos: Thanks, Doc! :Doc: The doc is in. :goes off :laughs :Star Blazer Zero: Ka-zow, Earthlings! Take me to your leader! :Hallie: Sugar, if anyone's our leader, it's Doc here. :Star Blazer Zero: Oh. I am Star Blazer Zero. Alien astronaut! You may call me Zero! :Doc: I'm Doc McStuffins. Doctor to stuffed animals and toys. You can call me Doc. :Lambie: Eh...help! Eh...help! There's a leg after me! :Stuffy: And there's an arm on my tail! :Star Blazer Zero: Ka-zow! Those look like alien arms! :Stuffy: Yeah! They are alien arms! Your alien arms! :Doc: And your legs. They fell off when your rocket crashed. :Lambie: Oh, but don't worry! Doc here is out of this world at fixing toys! :Doc: Thanks, Lambie. We just have to put you back together! Everyone, let's give Zero a hand... :Stuffy: And a leg! Laughs Hey, watch you legs, Zero! :Star Blazer Zero: Ka-zowie! My apologies. :Doc: Hmm. I have a diagnosis! :Lambie: That was fast! :Doc: I don't have to look too hard to see that Zero has a severe case of Fall-Apart-A-tude! :Star Blazer Zero: Gasp :Hallie: Oh, sounds like a doozy. It must belong in the "big book of boo-boos"! :Doc: Fall-Apart-A-tude... :Star Blazer Zero: Ka-zowie! How can I fly my rocket without arms or legs? :Doc: Don't worry, Zero. I'll have you fixed up in no time! Hallie, let's get started! Left arm. :Hallie: Left arm. :Doc: Right leg. :Hallie: Right leg. :Doc: Right arm. :Hallie: Right arm. :Doc: Left leg. :Hallie: Left leg. :Doc: There! Zero, the operation went great! :Star Blazer Zero: It feels good to have arms again! :Stuffy: You look much better. :Lambie: And taller! :Star Blazer Zero: Thank you, doctor! Now I can get back to my rocket! :Doc: Hold on, Zero. I still need to give you a checkup! :Hallie: That way we can make sure you're strong and healthy enough for another launch. :Star Blazer Zero: Ka-zow! They don't have such things on my planet. What is it, Doc? :Doc: It's my stethoscope. I use this to listen to your heartbeat. But...I can't find it. :Star Blazer Zero: Oh. That's because I'm an alien! We don't keep our hearts in our chest. We keep them in our foot! :thump-thump :and toys giggles :Doc: Well, then your heart sounds great! Now let me check our your eyes. Could you hand me the light? :Stuffy: Here you go, Doc! :Star Blazer Zero: Ka-zowie! Ha! Huh! Hide yourselves! That evil space dragon has a laser! :Stuffy: Laser? It's not a laser, it's a... :Star Blazer Zero: Ka-zow! Back, dragon! Ka-zow! Ka-zow! :Stuffy: What are you doing? That's a cotton ball. I'm going to have to put those back! :Star Blazer Zero: Ka-zooowwwie! :Stuffy: Ooohhh... :Crash :Doc: Zero! This isn't a laser. It's an otoscope. I use it to look in your eyes and ears. :Star Blazer Zero: Ka-zowie. Excuse me. Alien astronauts are not used to getting checkups. :and Stuffy giggle :Doc: Looks good. I just have one more test. I need you to sit on the side of the table. I'm just going to test your reflexes, to make sure your legs are working right. :Star Blazer Zero: Um, I ehh...I will be brave. :Honk :Doc: Your knee honked! :Star Blazer Zero: Oh, well, everyone's knees honk on my planet. :and toys laugh :Honk :Doc: Perfect. Your legs seem to be working, and honking, just fine. Star Blazer Zero, I'l sign a doctor's note saying you're ready to get back to flying! :Lambie and Hallie cheer :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie cheering :Star Blazer Zero: Doc, I'm ready for blast off! :Doc: OK, Zero. Let's give you a test flight. 3...2...1...blast off! :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie cheer :Crash :Star Blazer Zero: Ka...zzzowie. :Lambie: Gasps Oh, no! He broke...again. :Doc: Hallie, I need my-- :Hallie: Doctor's bad. Waaay ahead of ya, Doc. :Doc: Zero, I'm so sorry, but if you keep going up in your rocket, your Fall-Apart-A-tude will just keep getting worse. :Star Blazer Zero: But Doc...I'm an alien astronaut. I was born to soar the skies in my rocket! I don't know what I'll do if I can't fly anymore. :Lambie: You need a cuddle! :Star Blazer Zero: Asking me not to fly is like asking this strangely soft lamb to stop cuddling. Or a dragon to stop roaring. :Stuffy: That would be so sad! :Doc: Then we have to figure out how you can fly your rocket without getting hurt! :Hallie: Never fear, sugar, Doc'll find a way for you to ride safely. :Doc: Wait a second. When we were in the car, we wore our seatbelts. The seatbelts helped us to "ride safely." :Doc ::♪ Put your seatbelt on before you take off ♪ :Stuffy ::♪ Get strapped in before you zoom out ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Buckle down before you're up, up, and away ♪ ::♪ Ride fast, fly high, blast off, but you gotta be safe ♪ :and Hallie ::♪ Ooh ♪ :Doc ::♪ Get ready to have some fun ♪ ::♪ Click, click and in ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ 5-4-3-2-1 ♪ :and Hallie ::♪ 5-4-3-2 ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ Put your seatbelt on before you take off ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Get strapped in before you zoom ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ Ride fast, fly high, blast off ♪ ::♪ But you gotta be safe ♪ :and Hallie ::♪ Fly high, ride fast, have a blast ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie ::♪ And we'll see you in space! ♪ :Star Blazer Zero: A seatbelt sounds like just the thing I need! :Stuffy: There's only one problem. There's no seatbelt in here! :Doc: I think I have something in my doctor's bag that I can use to make a seatbelt for Zero. I'll just stick this inside. These two sides will stick together and hold you in! Now climb in, Zero... :Star Blazer Zero: Ka-zow! Instant seatbelt. :Doc: That should hold you! :Star Blazer Zero: Launch me again, Doc! Launch me again! :Doc: You got it! :Doc, Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie: 3...2...1...blast off! :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie cheer :Crash :Star Blazer Zero: Whoooeee! You did it, Doc! You cured me! :Doc: Looks like the best way to ride safely is to always wear your seatbelt! :Lambie: Sure is, and now that you have your seatbelt... :Stuffy: You shouldn't get Fall-Apart-A-tude ever again. :Hallie: Well, sugar, looks like you're all better! :Blazer Zero ::♪ I feel better, so much better ♪ ::♪ Thank you, Doc, for taking all the ouches away ♪ ::♪ Hey, I didn't feel so good till ♪ ::♪ You fixed me like I knew that you would ♪ ::♪ And I feel better, so much better now! ♪ ::♪ Ka-zooowwwie! ♪ :Star Blazer Zero: It's time for me to return to my home planet. Thanks for fixing me. :Doc: You're welcome. :Lambie: Bye! :Stuffy: Fly by anytime! :Hallie: Safe travels! :Doc: Hi, Carlos! :Carlos: Doc! Did you fix him? :Doc: You bet! I put in a seatbelt so he'll be safe and won't fall apart again. And it's a good thing, too! :Carlos: Why's that? :Doc: Because it's just about launch time! :laugh :Doc and Carlos: 3...2...1...blast off! :cheer Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts